


Dimension

by Alices_Madness



Series: Mythological Wrestling [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cole wasn't expecting a woman to jump out a water vortex, Dimension Travel, Johnny is basically a welcome mat personified, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Violence IS mentioned, also Tommoaso likes picking on Cole this is cannon i will fite you, but hey, by hey what are you gonna do, he likes to help, he's trying his best, i'm writing this so whatever, it be like that sometimes, no editing we die like the men we aren't, pirate princess wasn't meant to be taken this literally i don't think, sad elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: The water swirled violently as the ship’s wheel spun. The vortex spun faster and faster, water splashing, wind rushing. She spun the ship's wheel again. She had to escape. She couldn’t stay here, not with them.





	Dimension

The water swirled violently as the ship’s wheel spun. The vortex spun faster and faster, water splashing, wind rushing. She spun the ship's wheel again. She had to escape. She couldn’t stay here, not with them-

~

“Hey! What the fuck, O’Reilly?” Johnny shouted, whirling around from his sitting position on the apron when he felt a splash of water on the back of his head.

“What’re you talking about, Gargano? I didn’t do shit.” Kyle responded, sitting on the top turnbuckle, doing something on his phone. They were taking a break from practicing, catching their breath.

“You splashed water on me, you dipshit,”

“Even if I had my water bottle, why would I dump it on you?” He was right, there wasn’t a water bottle in sight.

“Whatever,” Johnny grumbled turning away.

~

The water spun faster and faster, spraying her face. She barely noticed though, as finally, the center of the spinning vortex of water began to clear from dark blue to blue, to white. She gave the ship’s wheel one final spin and jumped.

~

“Okay, you just splashed water on me-what the hell is that?!” Johnny spun around to confront Kyle, only to see a swirling water vortex thingy in the middle of the practice ring.

“Again, I didn’t do shit, Gargan-holy fuck what is that?!” Kyle finally looked up from his phone and saw the water thing, and promptly fell backward off the turnbuckle, getting caught by Johnny, “Uh, thanks, I guess?”

“Thank me later, go get those hunter friends of yours, see if they know what this is.” Johnny pushed him to his feet, and off in the direction of the rest of Undisputed Era. He jumped up onto the apron, not daring to step between the ropes. Their shouting had caught the attention of a few others, who, in turn, started shouting. A few people ran over, but no one dared to enter the ring.

“Settle down, settle down, now what's going on?” Adam Cole walked through the crowd, he loved moments like this, when he got to act like he was the center of attention.

“What is it, Cole?” A few people asked. Adam Cole jumped up onto the apron with Johnny to get a better view.

“Uh, I think, and this is gonna be a stretch, but it kind of looks like a portal. I don’t know if we have anyone here that can make portals. Kyle?”

“Not to our knowledge.”

“Well, anyone got anything we can throw into it?”

“I have a water bottle?” Someone piped up.

“Toss it up.” Cole caught the half-full water bottle with ease, turning back to the steadily growing vortex of water. He raised his arm back,

“How much you wanna bet he misses?” Tommaso stage whispered to Bianca.

“50 bucks,”

“You’re on,”

“Shut up, it's like four feet wide, I’m not gonna miss-“ suddenly, the vortex seemed to explode, water erupting from it, drenching everyone in an immediate area. Especially Johnny and Cole. When the water settled, and everyone wiped their faces and were able to see, the vortex was gone, and a woman was standing in its place. Wearing a pirate’s hat, heavy boots, a long white jacket, and was holding a small ship’s wheel. She looked around, examining her surroundings before her eyes landed on Cole and his still-raised water bottle. She quickly took a defensive stance, unsheathing a sword that was connected to a belt hidden underneath her jacket. Adam quickly dropped the water bottle, hearing it drop on the cement floor of the performance center. The rest of the Undisputed Era quickly took a defensive stance as well, pulling Adam down from the apron.

"Woah, Woah Woah, Woah. Okay, okay, you're safe here. That was just a water bottle, you're not in danger." Johnny was quick to put himself between the mystery woman and Undisputed Era. The woman slowly lowered her sword, still not sheathing it though.

“If I may ask, who are you?” Johnny asked. She looked at him, her eyes burning with fierce, alien emotion.

“I am Princess Kairi Sane. I come in peace-“

“Holy fuck we’re being invaded by aliens! Everybody run!” Someone shouted, and the princess was quick to raise her sword again, but whoever shouted was quickly shut up.

“My apologies, Princess Sane,“

“Please, call me Kairi. I come in peace to this dimension, though I know not where it lies in relation to my own. I am from a ship called Stardom. She was attacked and boarded. Though my mother and father fought valiantly, they were slain in battle, and I was forced to escape here. If I may inquire, just what dimension is this?” The woman, Kairi, asked.

"I'm not sure about what dimension, but I can tell you this is Earth. We’re humans, or at least, most of us are.”

“Earth. I’ve heard of this dimension, never thought to travel there though. Guess I am here now. I cannot return to Stardom, I fear she is gone beneath the waves of Lagon forever. The Imperial Guards are merciless, they never leave a vessel floating.”

“My dearest sympathies, Kairi. Come with me, I’ll take you to the office, you can meet Mr. Regal, our boss.” Johnny extended a hand to her. She sheathed her sword, staring at Johnny's outstretched hand. Though very calculating and cautious, she took his hand and allowed him to open the ropes for her to leave the ring. Several others helped her to the floor and led her to Regal’s office. As the crowd walked towards Regal's office, Tommaso picked up the water bottle and raised an eyebrow at Bianca. She sighed, fishing through her wallet, and handing him the 50 dollars.


End file.
